Sword play
by foolforcheese
Summary: After Primeval, Buffy discovers that Giles loves her. What will she do? PLZ Review! (Note- not so happy)


SWORD PLAY  
  
SETTING: Right after Primeval DISCLAIMER: It ain't mine A/N: Please review. PLEASE. Even flame me, just don't leave me in the dark.  
  
Buffy knew the moment she had melded with Willow, Giles, and Xander. Time had stopped for a second as she processed.  
  
Giles loves me  
  
The other knew as well, of course, but weren't as surprised. Their Minds had accepted and stored the knowledge away.  
  
They all fought through Buffy's body to defeat the demon. It had been so clear, yet blurry, like a whirlwind of colors and thoughts. As the night ended, the group dispersed to their respective living accommodations. Xander and Anya fad stumbled to the basement and collapsed on Xander's bed, falling instantly asleep. Likewise, the two witches had poured themselves onto Tara's bed, not bothering with the covers. Riley had gone his own way after Forests death, not uttering a word. No one knew or cared where Spike had sauntered off to. Even Giles had slipped into unconsciousness, worrying himself endlessly about how Buffy would react when he next saw her. His dreams were filled with her smiles and laughter.  
  
It seemed that only one slayer couldn't let her mind and body rest. She paced her dorm room. She paced the halls. She bounced lightly on her bed. She did a series of flips and kicks, heck, she even did her homework. Nevertheless, nothing would shush the tiny voice inside her.  
  
Giles loves me  
  
Eventually, her slayer stamina gave way to a fitful sleep on the floor of her dorm. She woke in the morning to find that nothing had changed. Buffy's mind reeled, the other students could practically hear the wheels turning, could almost hear that same voice in their heads.  
  
Giles loves me  
  
As she walked the streets towards his house, her blonde head filled with reasons she should turn back. But alas, there was a Scooby meeting to be held, and she was needed. So, she held her head high and marched right up to the front door where she heard Xander say,  
  
"When? When?"  
  
She heard a sigh and then started at the distinctly English voice that filtered through the door,  
  
"Since.I'm not sure. At least since she ran away."  
  
Buffy took a step back.  
  
"That was a while ago"  
  
This time, Willow's voice came to the Slayer's ears, quickly followed by Anya's blunt comment  
  
"It wasn't obvious? Oh, it was SO obvious!"  
  
Then a quite bell like chime as Tara acknowledged the situation  
  
"I, I, I think it's sweet."  
  
"Thank you, Tara"  
  
Buffy's heart almost broke for her Watcher as she heard the uncertainty in his voice. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. All conversation stopped upon her entrance.  
  
Willow was the first to break the silence, "Hey Buff, how'd ya sleep?" Buffy shrugged and hung her bag next to the door. She ventured a glance towards Giles to see him looking at the ground.  
  
"Okay, considering. I think I need to work off some energy. Giles? How's about you and I sparing?"  
  
The watcher had jumped at her direct question. All he could do was nod and retrieve two swords while Buffy stretched, making idle conversation with the others. AS he went into the back, he found his hands shaking and leaned against a wall to steady himself. He told himself that he could do it. After all, hadn't he hidden his love for her in the past, why not now?  
  
Because she knows  
  
He came back out and tossed Buffy on of the swords. She dropped easily into guard position and he took the first strike.  
  
The others watched in rapt fascination as Watcher and Slayer fought. It was different than normal. Both were more intent, put more passion behind every stroke.  
  
Buffy didn't know what she could do. Giles's eyes pleaded with her not to leave him hanging. She saw the small, small flicker of hope, and it destroyed her.  
  
Giles loves me  
  
The Scooby gang melted away, soon followed by the room itself. It was just her and Giles, and eventually, he too disappeared, leaving her with a reflection of herself.  
  
Do I love Giles?  
  
She cared, no doubt, or else his hope wouldn't leave her feeling guilty like it did. However, did she love him? She had hurt him so much, and now, when he most needed comfort.  
  
Buffy let out a strangled cry and jumped back from her watcher. Her sword clattered to the floor. He was on his knees in front of her, breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes full of love, trust, and hope. Her voice wasn't above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry. I.I don't love you."  
  
The words fell as did his eyes, but not before she caught the heart wrenching anguish coming from his soul through his eyes. She turned and ran.  
  
She doesn't love me  
  
He had known that it couldn't be that simple. That one day she would just throw herself at him. Nevertheless, it hurt all the same. He broke down and cried silently, his body racked with sobs.  
  
She doesn't love me  
  
The others looked on, their cheeks wet with tears. They didn't know whom they cried for, only that they did cry, with all their hearts, they cried.  
  
END  
  
So, how about that review? 


End file.
